The invention relates to a handlebar assembly for two-wheeled vehicles and in particular for bicycles, and a two-wheeled vehicle in particular a bicycle having a handlebar assembly.
Handlebars or handlebar assemblies for bicycles or other two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, mopeds or the like, have been known in various embodiments.
In particular in bicycles such handlebars, also referred to as bars, are usually mounted to a handlebar stem. Said handlebar stem typically connects the handlebar with the fork column of the front wheel fork which in turn receives the front wheel of the bicycle in dropouts or fork ends. Handlebars generally comprise a mounting area typically configured as a cylindrical and usually enlarged section of the handlebar for attachment to such a handlebar stem. Although this mounting portion is generally received in a clamp-like element on the handlebar stem, other variants are also conceivable. As a rule this clamp element on the stem comprises a screw which generates the locking force for securing the handlebar to the handlebar stem.
Although it needs not necessarily be the case, the handlebar mounting portion is as a rule located midpoint, in the center relative to the handlebar width.
Such handlebars comprise a first end and a second end. Extra attachments may also be provided to be secured to known handlebars for example for providing additional grip areas.
When configuring handlebars sufficient sturdiness will always be imperative since a breaking handlebar while a bicycle is in operation may bring the rider into very dangerous situations. When rapidly accelerating for example many bicycle riders tend to pull the handlebar by the grip areas toward their bodies. This is frequently done by alternately pulling toward him the one and then the other grip area. This “snatching” may result in additional load to the handlebar which as a rule it must be able to withstand. A plurality of handlebars have already become known which are configured to be sturdy enough to withstand the loads applied to the handlebar while a bicycle is in operation. It has further become known to position at the handlebars, handlebars or attachments attached thereto and/or forearm supports supported on the handlebars, such that the rider is forced to take a position where his shoulders are relatively close to one another so as to lower the rider's air resistance.
The object of the present invention is to provide a handlebar assembly having good aerodynamic characteristics while being safe to operate.